Naruto: The Leaf's Hero Hiatus
by Darkoro
Summary: Put on Hiatus until further notice because I am stupid and forgot my ideas.
1. Chapter 1: Konoha's greatest sacrifice

**Greetings everyone! This is the first story I am writing on and the first Story I am writing in English so please don't be disappointed if it doesn't work out or if my writing style isn't exactly good. If you wish to complain about my grammar or spelling then just fuck off, my native language is German and not English so just shush, thank you.**  
**In this Story, I wish to go over the Life of Naruto as part of the Uchiha Clan and what would happen if he was an Uchiha, even though he wouldn't know at first because nobody actually knew. In this Story, I will talk/write about Naruto and I will implement OC Jutsu, Characters as well as an OC Storyline because I don't exactly like the original one. Ah yes, another thing about the Jutsu would be, some will be IC, some OC and some of each will be in English while others will be written in Japanese or whatever, depending on what I have in mind at that point. But I won't be mixing it up like "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu" or "Fire Style: Gokakkyou no Jutsu".**  
**Just a few more things, one would be I just fucked up big time as I just deleted around 5 chapters of this Story in an attempt to post it on this page but yeah whatever. Second would be, the rating for this Story will be an M for several things, one would be foul language as you can see above and I will say it again: Fuck off if you don't like my style of writing or that I am having grammar mistakes every now and then, thank you.**

"Greetings." - Summons / People Talking  
"_Greetings._" - Summons / People Thinking  
"**Greetings**" - Bijuu / Gods / Boss Summons Talking/span/span/span/span/span/p  
"_**Greetings**_" - Bijuu / Gods / Boss Summons Thinking  
"_Hiraishin!_" - Jutsu

**Chapter 1: Konoha's greatest sacrifice**

"Kushina, I need to get you and Naruto out of here, NOW!" was said by a man with blond, spiky hair who wore a green Jonin Jacket as well as a white cloak with red flames and the Kanji for "Fourth Hokage" on it.

"Minato, I... can defend us... just fine.. defend the village!" was the reply that came from a woman with long, red hair that would reach the middle of her back. Suddenly there was a man coming from a swirl who was wearing a black cloak and covering his whole face except for one eye with an orange swirl-like mask.

"Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, let's see how you will defend your wife, your child, the village and all the ones precious to you!" he said while dropping a dozen paper bombs and then just disappeared in the swirl while laughing.

"_Hiraishin!_" could be heard as well as there were a yellow, orange, and red flash and then a giant explosion in the place where these three people were just standing.

"Kushina, stay here and protect Naruto, I will defend the village but you know what will happen eventually and I am sorry for what I must do to protect the village," Minato said and then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves that burned down.  
Now on top of the Hokage Monument, the Fourth was able to see that the Nine-Tailed Fox just fired a Bijuu-Dama at the Monument and he had just a bit of time to react. "_Ninpou: Hiraishin: Shunshin!_" he shouted and watched as the got sucked into the seal, vanished and then seemed to explode in The Valley of the End, from where a giant explosion and a mushroom cloud could be heard and seen.  
An old man in a battle armor as well as a cloak with the Kanjis for "Third Hokage" and "Ape" came to the Monument in a blur of speed.

"As fast as ever I see, Hiruzen," Minato said with a small smile on his lips.

"Well, what do you expect from me? Being slow just because of old age? HA!" Hiruzen replied, smiling as well, then continuing.

"We have to fight Kyuubi now or the village will be destroyed Minato, you know what this means, don't you?" he said and Minato, smiling all the time, unsealed a scroll, tossed it over to Hiruzen and teleported twice in quick succession. The first teleport used to get Naruto and the second one to get back to Hiruzen, all that happening in just about 10 seconds.

"You need to keep him here for a bit until I have prepared everything so that I can start the sealing process, Hiruzen," Minato said to Hiruzen.

"You aren't serious about sealing him in your child, NEWBORN child and then leaving him just so that we can be saved, do you?" Hiruzen asked, "He needs you as much as the village does, who knows what happens when you are gone and he is alone there with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him?" he continued.

Minato raised his hand, then used Anbu Signs to say "_I am aware, I need to do this, I can't take a child from another family, make sure he's seen as a Hero_" and vanished in a yellow flash, reappearing in front of the strongest Bijuu of them all, the Nine-Tailed Kitsune.

"_Hidden Jutsu: 8-Signed Sealing: Preparation!_" could be heard and then a small bed-like structure appeared where the Yondaime slammed his hand on the ground, he then disappeared in a burning swirl of leaves to get Kushina for the sealing, then left the safe zone in a yellow flash to get his child and then left in another flash, just to appear in front of the Nine-Tailed Fox for the sealing to occur.

"**YONDAIME, WHY IS THIS BED THERE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH MY FORMER CONTAINER AND THIS CHILD?**" the Fox roared, but Minato didn't listen and went in front of Naruto, weaving hand signs and then shouting "Uzumaki Secret Forbidden Jutsu; Death God Sealing". A Ghostlike Image appeared behind him, throwing a chain in the air, catching it, landing on his neck and then falling down to his chest then he grabbed the knife that was in between his teeth and sent an arm of pure chakra through the body of the Fourth, grabbing the Fox, who just seemed to have a paw with some claws, trying to kill the boy so that he wouldn't be sealed again but he did his math without Minato and Kushina, because they threw themselves in front of the claw, stopping it from reaching their son.

***Canon Talk Naruto received from them about prohibitions and shit***

"_8-Signed Seal!_" could be heard with a mighty roar, that came from the Kyuubi that just got sucked up into two bodies when Minato shouted a „SEAL!" out. Just a few moments after that, both Kushina and Minato died due to too much blood loss and the chakra exhaustion they both had because Minato used as much of the Chakra that was left as possible so that Naruto can talk to them both when the time comes.

Around 15 minutes after those events, one Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived, muttered some stuff about "The Will of Fire shouldn't have left you two this early" and "How will this child grow up now that he has no parents or someone to protect him", took the child that was crying all the time, disappeared in a _Shunshin_ and called a council meeting to present them the Hero of the Leaf that held the great Kyuubi no Kitsune at bay, but the civilian councilors wouldn't see reason and call for his execution while the Shinobi Side of the council had many members who were aware of the child's heritage and wished to adopt him so that he may have a family that cares about him and protects him from harm.

"QUIET NOW, I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP, IT SEEMS THAT I WASN'T HARSH ENOUGH WHEN I FIRST HAD THE MANTLE OF HOKAGE, GUESS WHAT? NOW YOU WILL KNOW YOUR PLACES AS ADVISORS TO THE HOKAGE AND YOU WILL SEE THAT THE CIVILIAN SIDE HAS NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING, AND I MEAN ANYTHING ABOUT THE SHINOBI AFFAIRS. AS THIRD HOKAGE AND A LIVING ONE THAT IS I SHALL TAKE THE MANTLE AND I WILL BRING ORDER TO THIS DAMN COUNCIl, STARTING WITH TAKING YOUR POWER AWAY!" Hiruzen shouted, damn angry, pissed and releasing a ton of Killer Intent at the civilian side for calling for the execution of a young boy who was a jailor and not the prisoner itself.

"DO I NEED TO EXPLAIN TO YOU THE DIFFERENCE OF A CELL WITH CHAKRA DRAINING SEALS AND OROCHIMARU AS A PRISONER IN IT OR DO YOU NOW GET THIS DAMN THING? HE IS NOT THE DEMON!", Hiruzen shouted out, still angry.

"Now, does any Shinobi family wish to adopt Naruto here, then their representative may raise their hand now.", he said. The hands of Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Shikaku Nara went up, indicating that they are willing to adopt the baby that seemed to have fallen asleep even though there was a ton of crap going on in the meeting. Then those five argued over which family would be the best for Naruto and his development but those arguments were canceled by one Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Enough arguments, I know for a fact that Hiashi Hyuuga is the godfather of Naruto and that Mikoto Uchiha is his godmother, so I would say that either of these clans can adopt him as it would be the wisest thing to do." he said, gaining some muttering about "Unfair shit" from the other three clans.

"Don't get me wrong, you can still adopt him if the other clans decide on not adopting him," Hiruzen continued.

"This council meeting is over, we will meet again tomorrow to see if any clan is willing to adopt the kid," he said and therefore closed the meeting for the time.

** Skip of 1 Day**

"Alright, quiet now, we have gathered to see if any of the families are willing to adopt the kid now, is there any family who wishes to adopt him now?" Hiruzen said, continuing on the matter of the previous day, but none of the clan heads raised their hands.

"My clan's council is forbidding me to adopt this child, even though I would've loved to because his father and I were very good friends" was said by Hiashi, and all the other clan heads except for Fugaku nodded to that statement.

"Well, I would adopt him if it wasn't for two of my council members who are calling upon a clan law we have that states that only one with the Sharingan or the possibility to get it may be adopted into the family, I am sorry" was said by him and Sarutobi just sighed.

"I guess we have to put him into the orphanage then, I hope they don't treat him too bad."

**Thank you guys for reading my first chapter (That I now had to write for the fucking third time because the first and second attempt just got it deleted fuck my life), I hope it's to your liking and that my writing style isn't too bad. I have just started writing FFs so please give me some time adjusting to the likes of you guys if it isn't to yours. Well, one more thing: If you find any grammar mistakes, take them, form a dildo with them and plug it up your ass because I won't give a shit, I am trying my best and no human is perfect.**

**/Edit: Thanks for the reviews that came in, I changed the story a bit and I realized I'm a dumbfuck for having so many conversations in this thing it's really unreadable (Thanks for that Novrier). It'll change from Chapter 2 onward.**


	2. Short notice

Hello guys! I am sorry for not updating the story but I had and have some serious problem remembering what I wanted to write so until I get the ideas for this story again I'll put it in Hiatus and write another one (Yes, may sound dumb but it's true). Thanks for all reviews on this story, appreciated and I will use that information to work on the new story and hopefully make it better than this one!


End file.
